shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Nakiri/Gallery
}} Manga= Alice_Nakiri.png|Alice Nakiri Alice Nakiri mugshot.png|Alice Nakiri mugshot Erina_and_Alice_at_three.png|A 3-year-old Alice, with her doll snatched from Erina Nakiri. (Chapter 33) Alice_persuades_her_father.png|A 5-year-old Alice, persuading her father to bring her to Northern Europe. (Chapter 66) Young_Ryo.png|Alice meets Ryō Kurokiba for the first time. (Chapter 68) Alice_meets_Ryo.png|Alice and Ryō in Northern Europe. (Chapter 53) Alice wanting to keep Ryo.png|Alice wants Ryō to be her assistant. (Chapter 98) Young_Alice_champion.png|Alice, aged 9, wins a molecular gastronomy competition. (Chapter 62) Alice and Ryo during the Training Camp.png|Alice during the Training Camp. (Chapter 28) Alice_intimidates_Erina.png|Alice "greets" her cousin, Erina Nakiri. (Chapter 28) Alice_meets_Soma.png|Alice meets Sōma Yukihira for the first time. (Chapter 29) Alice stumbles upon Ryo.png|Alice accidentally stumbles upon Ryō. (Chapter 29) Alice teases Ikumi.png|Alice teases Ikumi Mito. (Chapter 31) Alice is impressed by Sōma's cooking.png|Alice is impressed by Sōma's cooking. (Chapter 32) Alice and Ryo enjoying dinner.png|Alice having dinner with Ryō. (Chapter 33) Ryo looking for his name.png|Alice having a chat with Ryō. (Chapter 40) The_Elite_Ten's_successors.png|Alice's presumption on the Elite Ten Council's successors. (Chapter 40) Preparing_for_the_AE.png|Alice prepares her own curry dish before the Preliminary Rounds. (Chapter 46) Alice_and_Erina_poolside.png|Alice and Erina Nakiri at the poolside. (Extra) Nakiri_cousins_with_Ryo_on_holiday.png|Alice and Erina leaving the pool. (Extra) Contenders_for_the_43rd_Autumn_Election.png|Alice and co heads towards the venue of the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. (Chapter 46) Autumn_Election_Candidates.png|Alice alongside the other contenders for the election. (Chapter 47) Alice_Autumn_Election_cooking.png|Alice preparing her dish alongside her tools. (Chapter 49) Alice scores 95 points.png|Alice scores 95 points. (Chapter 57) Soma_vs_Alice.png|Alice faces Sōma Yukihira in the Autumn Election. (Chapter 62) Soma_questions_Alice_on_the_bento.png|Sōma questioning Alice on her bento. (Chapter 65) Soma_and_Alice_prelude_of_sensation.png|Sōma taunts Alice before his final phase of his bento presentation. (Chapter 65) Senzaemon_questioning_Alice.png|Senzaemon Nakiri gives the verdict on the match against Sōma. (Chapter 66) Alice_defeated_by_Nori_Bento.png|Alice falls to defeat after eating the Evolved Nori Bento. (Chapter 66) Erina_belittles_Alice.png|Erina belittles Alice after her loss against Sōma. (Chapter 67) Ryo preparing for the Semifinals.png|Alice finds Ryō preparing for the Semifinals. (Chapter 90) Alice spraying air freshener.png|Alice spraying air freshener. (Chapter 90) 92nd Generation Nine Students.png|Alice sits with the other students during the Autumn Leaf Viewing. (Chapter 118) Alice dragging Ryō and Akira.png|Alice dragging Ryō and Akira. (Chapter 122) The_Nakiri_cousins_run_away_from_home.png|Alice, Erina and their aides run away from the Nakiri Mansion. (Chapter 137) Megumi_leads_the_Nakiri_group_to_the_dorm.png|Alice and co reach the Polar Star Dormitory. (Chapter 137) Volume_6.jpg|Volume 6 cover Chapter_48.jpg|Chapter 48 cover Chapter_67.jpg|Chapter 67 cover Chapter_93.jpg|Chapter 93 cover Chapter_121.png|Chapter 121 cover Chapter 123.png|Chapter 123 cover Chapter 125.png|Chapter 125 cover Chapter 131.jpg|Chapter 131 cover Chapter 156.jpg|Chapter 156 cover Chapter 159.jpg|Chapter 159 cover |-| Anime= Alice Nakiri (anime).png|Alice Nakiri Alice Nakiri mugshot (anime).png|Alice Nakiri mugshot Alice Nakiri full appearance.png|Full Appearance Alice and Erina during childhood.png|A 3-year-old Alice, with her doll snatched from Erina Nakiri. (Episode 14) Alice meets Ryō (anime).png|Alice and Ryō Kurokiba in Northern Europe. (Episode 23) Alice and Ryō listening to the opening speech.png|Alice listening to the opening speech. (Episode 3) Alice_intimidates_Erina (anime).png|Alice "greets" her cousin, Erina . (Episode 13) Sōma sees Alice.png|Alice observes Sōma Yukihira. (Episode 13) Alice teases Ikumi (anime).png|Alice teases Ikumi Mito. (Episode 13) Alice presenting her egg dishes.png|Alice presenting her Three Forms of Egg Dishes Alice is impressed by Sōma's cooking (anime).png|Alice is impressed by Sōma's cooking. (Episode 14) Alice and Ryo enjoying dinner (anime).png|Alice having dinner with Ryō. (Episode 14) Spice Episode 14 - Alice and Ryō.png|Alice in Spice (Episode 14) Rising Rainbow.png|Alice in Rising Rainbow Nao cooking in Sacchan no Sexy Curry.png|Alice in Sacchan no Sexy Curry Sacchan no Sexy Curry Episode 21 - Nao the White.png|Alice in Sacchan no Sexy Curry (Version 2) Alice Nakiri Title.png|Alice Nakiri's "Title" |-| Others= 1st Popularity Poll.png|Alice is ranked 7th place in the 1st popularity poll All_cast.jpg|Alice with the other main cast Chapter 126 poster.jpg|Alice with the other main cast. Season 1 Promotion Poster Version 2.jpg|Season 1 promotion poster Season 2 Promotion Poster.png|Season 2 promotion poster Alice_ALC3_Twitter.png|~à la carte~ III Twitter icon Alice_Sōsenkyo_wallpaper.png|Elite Ten Council Sōsenkyo wallpaper Yūjō to Kizuna no Hitosara.png|Alice depicted on the Nintendo DS cover of Yūjō to Kizuna no Hitosara Category:Gallery